


Белый

by fandom_FMA_2018, Lindwurm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: пост-канон, при желании можно увидеть почти любое АУ; объяснение





	Белый

— Однажды я умру, — говорит Эд. Его голос звучит слишком спокойно. Рой знает цену такому спокойствию. 

— Не в эту неделю, — говорит он. — Пожалуйста. 

Они стоят на углу Пятой и Речной, здесь они всегда прощаются, прежде чем разойтись по домам. Работают они в разных местах, но до этого угла идут вместе. 

Из палисадника на Речной выплескивается белая сирень, тротуар засыпан лепестками. Прохлада движется от реки, долгий летний вечер едва начался, и солнце утратило часть жара, но не блеска. 

Эд шагает вперед, смыкает руки на поясе Роя, вжимается лицом в плечо, в темную ткань пиджака. Застывает, напряженный, и Рой замирает в растерянности. Потом обнимает Эда в ответ. Прижимается щекой к макушке. 

— Не вздумай, — требует он. — Не раньше, чем я. Я не переживу. 

— Переживешь, — глухо говорит Эд ему в плечо. — Или — если ты — я тоже переживу. Однажды. Это самое страшное. 

Рой обнимает его крепче, и они стоят, безразличные к взглядам, к падающим на них лепесткам. 

— Чего ты хочешь? - спрашивает Рой наконец. Эд судорожно вздыхает. 

— Провести с тобой ночь, — говорит он, и сердце Роя замирает от старомодной формулировки. — Или всю жизнь. Но это невозможно. 

— Жизнь полна компромиссов, — говорит Рой. — Давай найдем еще один? 

— Давай, — говорит Эд. 

В его волосах запутался белый цветок с пятью лепестками.


End file.
